


Haircut

by jonogender



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: Alex neats up Magnus's hacked up hair





	

"Magnus Chase. Get in my room now. Your hair is hideous." Alex Fierro grabbed Magnus by the arm and pulled him towards Alex's room. 

When they were inside, Alex sat Magnus on his or her bed. 

"Hey, are you a boy or girl today?" Magnus asked.

"Boy. He/him." Alex said as he grabbed a pair of scissors out of his dresser.

"So what are we doing in here?"

"I'm fixing your hair. Luckily I know a few hair tricks from my time on the streets."

Alex approached Magnus armed with scissors. At least if he accidentally killed Magnus, he wouldn't stay dead for long.

Alex's hands brushed against Magnus's neck. His hands were soft and cold. 

****

"There we go!" Alex declared. 

He had turned Magnus's hacked up haircut into a stylist undercut.

"Looking good Magpie." He smirked.

"That wasn't sarcasm, right?" Magnus asked him.

"Nah. You actually look good thanks to my handiwork." Alex bowed.

"Well thanks. So who taught you how to cut hair so well?" Magnus asked.

"Some homeless emo kid I meant once. He said his older sister taught him before she died. He was like twelve. I think his name was Nick or Rico. I don't remember." Alex said.

"Well he taught you well, I look hot." Magnus chuckled. 

"That haircut was really bad before. Now you look nice again." Alex put the scissors back into his dresser.

"Again?" Magnus raised an eyebrow while blushing.

"I think it's time for you to go. Before I became a boy with a very sharp wire." Alex threatened as he blushed.

Magnus half ran out of the room with a smirk on his face.


End file.
